It is often convenient to acquire a digital representation of a surface or object. Such digital representations may be stored on a digital data storage medium for later recall, reference, or manipulation. A digital representation may be stored or archived in a compact form, may be sent electronically from one computer to another, may be rendered for display on a computer screen or monitor, or may be otherwise digitally manipulated by a suitable computer application.
For example, a displayable digital representation of a surface or object may be rotated so as to display different views of the object. Other factors that affect the appearance of a surface or object may also be manipulated, such as illumination and surface coloring.
Many types of scanners are widely available for acquiring a digital representation of a planar surface. However, acquisition of a digital representation of a surface of a three-dimensional often involves complex setups. For example, digital photographs of an object taken from various directions may be digitally combined to yield a three-dimensional representation of the object. Interactions of multiple beams of electromagnetic radiation may be analyzed to produce a three-dimensional topological map of an object.
Techniques have been described for detecting a position of an object or tool on a surface under certain circumstances. For example, a pressure-sensitive surface may determine where a tool is pressing against a surface. Measurement of electrical resistance between an electrically conducting tool and known points on a surface of known resistivity may be analyzed to determine a position of the tool relative to those points.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a simple device and method for acquiring a digital representation of a surface of an object, e.g. for use by a child or other user without specialized training.
Other aims and advantages of embodiments of the present invention will become apparent after reading the present description and reviewing the accompanying drawings.